The House of the Dead: The Final Chapter
by Shadow Sora94
Summary: 1991, 1998, 2000, 2003, 2019- five dates that have ultimately changed the world. However, once more, the horror that has lied in the path shall return to ultimately face reality, while humanity still suffers in it's weakest state in existence...
1. Type Terminus A: The Carnage Priestess

_**The House of the Dead: The Final Chapter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of _The House of the Dead_, although I own a couple of OCs.

Summary: 1991, 1998, 2000, 2003, 2019- five dates that have ultimately changed the world. It is now 2024. However, once more, the horror that has lied in the path shall return to ultimately face humanity one final time, while humanity is in it's most vulnerable state…

----------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: Terminus A: The Carnage Priestess**_

_**(???, former DBR institute, July 6, 2024)**_

…

_Cold…_

_Wet…_

_Were… Am I…?_

_Who… Am I?_

_What…_

_Am I…?_

"We are detecting sentient thoughts from Type: Terminus A!" Said a woman in a lab coat, working on a computer.

In fact, everyone in that room was- about two hundred people, all dressed in the same, white lab coats- all of them with the letters "DBR" on the back of it.

Everyone then glanced at the being that was apparently thinking sentient thoughts- a young girl.

She was floating in some kind of tank (it was the same type used to house Type α: The Emperor, but much larger). She was naked, with her long hair covering her body. In terms of age, she looked like she was about five- she had a oxygen mask on and many cords were attached to her body.

"She really has been making remarkable progress lately, hasn't she?" Said a scientist next to the woman who had declared sentient thinking.

"Yeah…" Said the woman.

"Hey, what's wrong, Maria? This is great- everything is finally coming together!"

"I know…" Said Maria.

_But I wonder… she looks like she is a little kid… is it really ok to do this to her? _Thought Maria. _What if she's just a little kid mentally as well…? It would be so cruel to make her do what we plan her to do… _

It was then that she picked up something on her computer- more thoughts. She quickly put on some headphones and was able to very faintly listen to what she was hearing, due to a few cords attached to her head-

_Cold… it's way too cold in this! _Thought the girl, as a crack began to form on the container.

"T-the hell…!?" Said a researcher, seeing the crack begin to form.

Maria gasped, and the man next to her simply chuckled.

_Yes… Wake up, Terminus A… wake up, you beautiful little Pandora's Box! _He thought, then looked at Maria, who looked rather scared.

"S-she's awakening!" She cried. "This is faster then I thought… way too fast!"

"Oh, common, Maria." said the man. "This is our messiah after all, how can you possibly even try to tell what it's going to do?"

"Kaizer, why are you so calm!?" She said, now glaring. "This is serious! If we don't take the proper steps in removing her restraints when she wakes up, the-"

"Yeah yeah, I know- the container can blow up in a hellish explosion and we all go to Hell." Said Kaizer, sitting down, completely calm. "But do you really believe that'll happen?"

"Of course I do!"

"And why would that be, Maria?"

"Oh, I dunno… maybe because we did a few tests before!? As in, the ones we did in case this ever happened!"

_Out…… I want out of this cold!_

"Oh, common, Maria." Said Kaizer, rubbing off a bit a dirt off his business suit, then getting off and walked toward a center aisle leading to the girl- limping, moving only his left leg.

"Kaizer, what the hell are you doi-"

"Relax." Said the middle aged man, chuckling.

"I have confidence I won't die." He said, ignoring the flashing red lights and panicking…

Then, it happened.

_TOO COLD!_

As the girl finished her thought, the glass shattered- sending many shards flying across the room, killing several.

Maria ducked under the desk, while Kaizer just stood and smirked- as two large pieces of glass just flew by both sides of his neck, both missing by less then half an inch.

He laughed, as he walked toward the now unconscious, naked girl.

"Hello, Carnage Priestess. Welcome to the world." He said, smiling.

What he really wanted to say was 'Hello, Pandora's Box. Get ready to destroy the world.'

_Ah…_ Thought the girl.

"Warm…" She said, as she fell asleep.

"W-what the hell!?"

"She's awake!?

"S-someone! Go alert Goldman!"

As expected, the scientists in the room went into a panic, not fully sure what to do- honestly speaking, they didn't notice the door to the room open, but they did notice a young boy's voice cry out-

"Shut up, maggots!"

All eyes went to the entrance, except for Kaizer's.

"R-Ruler!" Said Maria, startled. "Please, don't just barge in here like that!"

"Why not, human? She's awake, anyway… Oh wait, she went back to sleep." He said, with a bit of a chuckle.

"What do we do, Terminus B: Heavinly Ruler?"

"Just go get her clothed and in her room." He said. "Relax, I'll tell Goldman." _Might as well tell the little demon also. _Thought Ruler, still by the doorway- due to the fact he had all the lights off in the room behind him, and how we was standing, it was hard to make out any physical features. "I said, _go get her in bed and clothed!_" Yelled Ruler, as the DBR employees began to scramble about.

_Ah, nothing like seeing the little humans in chaos. _He thought with a laugh, he then looked as Kaizer then picked up the one they called 'Priestess'. _You'll learn that soon, dear sister, Priestess..._

…

Several hours passed before she woke up.

"Ugh……" Said Priestess, opening her eyes. "Were… who… am I?" She thought, as she hopped out of the queen sized bed she was on.

She took a look around. Luxurious, spacey, and decorated with paintings and several toys, she had to admit it looked nice.

But that was overshadowed by her confusion at the moment.

A knock came on the door, which caused Priestess to gasp, then step back. "W-who are you!?"

"Ah, your finally awake!" Said Maria, walking in.

"W-who are you?" Asked the girl to the red haired, 27 year old woman. She smiled in return.

"My name is Maria, employee of DBR."

"D..BR?"

"We're a group… oh, I can't tell you now." She said. "So, like the clothes?"

Priestess then noticed she was clothed- a pink sleeveless, undecorated shirt and some jean shorts.

"Um… yeah…"

"That's splendid to hear, Priestess." Said Maria, smiling. "Anyway, I was told to give this to you." She handed Priestess a envelope, and walked out.

Priestess then gently opened up the envelope, then read it.

'Come meat me in my office- Goldman'

Short, and to the point. Enclosed was all a miniature map of the building, so she could easily find her way there…

"Well… guess I better go." She said, walking out of her room, first steps into a bloodstained life.

-----------------------------------

_**Chapter End**_


	2. Allies

_**The House of the Dead: The Final Chapter**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Type 6001: The Abyss, and Type 6-6-6: The Offspring belong to Rahkshi500. Priestess, and Type 21: The Rampage belongs to me.

Summary: 1991, 1998, 2000, 2003, 2019- five dates that have ultimately changed the world. It is now 2024. However, once more, the horror that has lied in the path shall return to ultimately face humanity one final time, while humanity is in it's most vulnerable state…

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Allies**_

_Well, I'm not going to get my answers simply standing here. _Thought Priestess, looking down at the door that stood before her.

It was a fine oak door, with the words "GOLDMAN'S OFFICE" carved into it.

She had to admit- she was a bit nervous and confused- some stranger was asking her to come to his office, and on top of that, everyone that she walked behind offered her assistance, tried their best to ignore her (but ultimately failed), or just looked plain scared of the cute, seemingly innocent girl.

"Uhhhh…" Said Priestess, looking up at the large door…

Mostly because she actually couldn't reach the handle.

Even when standing on her toes, it was out of her reach.

"Ugh…" She moaned. Of course, this was it- this was the thing that was going to stop her from getting the answer she wanted. A door. A freaking door.

If she ever had to come back here, she would have to tell this 'Goldman' to re-design this door for her.

_After all, humans need to listen to me._ She thought. Should she have not been so transfixed on trying to get inside, she would have thought it odd that she thought that.

Just then, the door opened. She looked behind her to see a familiar face. "M-Maria!"

"Jeez, leave it to Goldman to design a room that you couldn't get in, then ask you for it." She said, with a bit of a chuckle.

"T-thanks…" She said, as she entered the room.

It was a nice room, with a view. A large glass window was behind the desk at the end of the room. Their was another door at the right of the room.

Instead of seeing Goldman, however, she did notice a recording like device that had a 'PLAY' button on it. Naturally, Priestess pressed it, as she then received a tape recording.

"If you are listening to this, then you have answered my call, Priestess." Said a male's voice, most likely Goldman's. "To the right of the room, you can see a door, can you not? Input this as the password for the door- 2024. Offspring and I shall be waiting for you in there." Said the message, as it ended.

As she looked to her right, she was thankful that their were _two _password keyboards- one short enough for her to reach.

"2024... And… there!" She said, as the mechanical door then opened.

"Well, here goes nothing…" She muttered, walking in, hoping to get answers.

All she would receive were more questions.

When she entered the room, she was in a lab- full of machinery and containers as far as she could see.

What interested her was what was _in _the containers.

"W-what the hell is this!?" She cried, swearing for the first time in her life. _Were did I learn that word? … Or any word? _She thought, but she stopped to take a look at it.

It was a hideous, humanoid being- no shirt, only jeans, and it's body seemed… decayed. Like a artificial human that went wrong, or a dead being brought back to life.

"It's….." She wanted to say ugly, but something else came out instead.

"Beautiful…" She whispered, as she simply decided to keep walking on…

Unaware she was being spied on by what appeared to be a young boy, face covered by black hair, and wearing a bloodstained hospital gown.

"So that's her…"

As Priestess continued to walk around, she began to notice what appeared to be a mini aquarium, with a large, zombie-like shark.

"Huh…?" Said Priestess, noticing a red button on a poster by it. She pressed it, to be greeted by a female, computer voice.

"INFORMATION ON EXPERIMENT." Said the computer, as a picture of the shark appeared on a holographic screen that emerged from the sign.. "EXPERIMENT NAME- TYPE 6001: THE ABYSS. PURPOSE- LIVING DEAD MEANT FOR UDNERWATER COMBAT AND FOR AMBUSHING ENEMIES IN BOATS OR OTHER WATER APPLIANCES WITH SURPRISING SPEED. VERY FAST AND DEADLY. EXPERIMETNT'S WEAK POINT IS THE NOSE." Said the voice, as it then showed a hologram of The Abyss attacking a boat. After that, it showed a sniper target on it's nose, to show the weak point. As if on cue, The Abyss started to swim more energetically in it's container after it all ended.

"Hmm…" Said Priestess. "It actually looks… pretty nice." She said, as she continued walking down a path. "I do wish I could get some damn answers already…"

She heard a ferocious roar, which made her jump with a scream. "W-what!?" She said.

She looked ahead, and she what made that ferocious roar-

It appeared to be a re-animated, zombie T-Rex. It walked around in it's container- the most notable lacks of flesh was a giant hole in the chest, and half of it's head. In the half that was all bone, their was a single, giant eye.

"Yeah. That makes sense." She said sarcastically, pushing the button, and receiving another hologram and a massage.

"INFORMATION ON EXPERIMENT. EXPERIMENT NAME- TYPE 61: THE RAMPAGE. PURPOSE- LIVING DEAD MEANT FOR DESTROYING LARGE ARAS AT A TIME, IS UNSTOPABLE WHEN IT ENTERS 'HYPER MODE', WHEN IT SUSTAINS ENOUGH DAMAGE- NOT EVEN LORD GOLDMAN HAS BEEN ABLE TO FIND A WAY TO STOP IT IN THIS STATE. MEANT TO BE USED PRIMARELEY FOR EMERGINCES. WEAKPOINT IS IT'S EYE." The message ended, and the Rampage let out yet another, mighty roar.

_Such a magnificent beast…… ack, why do I keep thinking like this!?_

What really caught her attention after that was another container- but this one smashed open. The machine was totaled, but their was a sign. She pushed it, but got a different answer then usual-

"INFORMATION ON EXPERIMENT…. ERROR, DATA CANNOT BE FOUND." It said, as the machine then just turned off.

"Huh…? All this info on the other two, but none on this? Why is that…?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Said a voice from above her, causing Priestess to look above her, seeing a boy sitting on a few pipes of a machine.

"So... I'm taking it your Offspring." Said Priestess to the boy above her, as he then jumped down.

"In the flesh. Took you long enough to finish learning about you future allies, Priestess of the Living Dead." Said the long haired boy as he jumped down.

"I'm getting tired of wondering who I am now." Said Priestess, now glaring. "You know who and what I am. Tell me now, or I will slaughter you!" Said Priestess, as she then got a confused look on her face._ Whoa, were did that come from?_ She thought.

"Looks like the Carnage is waking up." Said Offspring. "Only a matter of time now."

"Until what? Answer me dammit! Answer to your Priestess!" Said Priestess, as she confused herself again. _What's going on? I felt like I needed to say that... for something... superiority over someone else..._

"Your rage is starting to wake up, it would seem." Said Offspring, walking toward her.

"Were is he? Goldman..." Said Priestess, now glaring at him.

"Sorry, he couldn't make it." Said Offspring. "Doesn't matter, you've seen what you've needed to see- our allies."

"Allies?"

"Yes, these are your allies... your followers for what's about to begin" He said. "After all, who can conquer humanity with no followers?

"Wait, conquer? Allies? Followers? Humanity? What the hell are you talking about!?" Screamed Priestess. Offspring let out a barely audible chuckle before putting his hand on her face.

"What!?" She yelled, voice muffled.

"Relax, Terminus A, this shall only take a second.

"Hey, what!?" Yelled Priestess as loud as she could, as images started to flood her mind. She saw images of birth, death, war and more. _WHAT IS THIS!? _Thought the girl, struggling, then she saw it.

Gruesome beings, human shaped, but had skin missing and weapons and were NOT human. Some of them had weapon, others were using their fists and biting to kill of humans. It was a sight that would scare the hell out of any normal person... but for some reason she was only startled, not scared at all, only a bit startled. _Living Dead..._ She kept thinking, then began to pass out, but before she passed out, she had one final thought.

_My brothers and sisters..._ She thought, then completely blacked out.

"Well, guess that's it." Said Offspring, starting to walk away. "Goldman said she would know now…" He said, walking off.

"Guess this is were the fun finally starts."

* * *

**_Chapter End_**


	3. Evil

_**The House of the Dead: The Final Chapter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of _The House of the Dead_, although I own a couple of OCs.

Summary: 1991, 1998, 2000, 2003, 2019- five dates that have ultimately changed the world. It is now 2024. However, once more, the horror that has lied in the path shall return to ultimately face humanity one final time, while humanity lies in it's most vulnerable state…

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**: I have also done a major revision of the first and second chapters of this story, introducing some characters as well as being generally written better**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Evil**_

"Hey, Maria."

"What?"

Two days had passed since Priestess' re-awakening, and everyone in the former DBR institute were busy. _Very _busy to be exact. While Priestess has spent most of the past two days sleeping, eating, and watching some old cartoons that had been saved before 'Ragnarok', when the Zombies destroyed the old world (which was slowly re-building itself). The rest of the former scientists and general workers of DBR weren't as fortunate in relaxation. No, they were working hard- some gathered dead bodies to be revived using the Genome Theory, others were creating bodies from scratch. This was _it_, this was the beginning of the _end!_

"What is it, Kaizer?" Asked Maria again, raising a eyebrow.

"Have you heard of Pandora's Box?" He said sitting down,

"I think your forgetting what little you knew, Kaizer." Said Maria sarcastically, working non-stop on a computer. "Who the hell hasn't? It's-"

"Not that one." Said Kaizer. "The Pandora's Box of mythology."

"Oh." Said Maria, sighing. "Yes, I know, just about everyone that's not stupid also. What's wrong, need me to tell you?" She said chuckling a bit, while Kaizer just laughed, as he then took a sip of coffee. "In Greek mythology, it was given to Pandora, the first woman, who was the wife of Hephaestus- who stole the secret of fire from Zeus and gave it to us humans. The Box held horrible, horrible things- all of suffering. Pandora opened it out of curiosity, which allowed it to escape. However, from the Box, their was also Hope- Hope, which mankind always has to look back on it."

"Yet here we are, trying to force hope on mankind via our little Carnage Priestess." Said Kaizer chuckling. "Don't tell me you can't help but find this just a little ironic."

"Are you comparing _her _to pain and suffering?" Said Maria, glaring. "You son of a-"

"But she's hope also." Said Kaizer, as he then took another sip of coffee. "Don't you get it? She _is _Pandora's Box." Said Kaizer. "But even so, she's still the best we got."

"…"

"What's wrong Maria, has the words of your elder and much wiser superior got your tongue?" Said Kaizer to his old childhood friend.

"You're only two years older then me!"

"And that's 730 more days of knowledge in me you can't possess."

"Grrrrr…"

"Relax, princess." Said Kaizer, standing back up. "It's just about over, isn't it? Now that she's awake, she just needs to embrace destiny…"

"Yes," Said Maria, standing up once she noticed the time. "I need to bring her food to her now, if you don't mind." She said, walking away.

"Whatever." Said Kaizer, finishing up his cup of joe.

"………………. God, I hate that woman." Said a new voice, which Kaizer smirked at. "Right on time."

..

"Priestess?" Asked Maria, as she tapped her elbow on the door of Priestess' room.

"C-Come in." Said the small voice from inside, which made Maria smile. _I still can't believe someone so innocent as so much potential…_

The girl lied down in a pink bed, hugging what appeared to be a stuffed giraffe with her entire body.

"I brought you your lunch, Priestess." She said, setting down the breakfast on a table by her bed.

"T-thank you…" She said, heading over to the gourmet meal.

"…"

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Asked Maria, somewhat concerned.

"What am I?" Asked Priestess. For too long, that was the question in the back of her head- for too long, for just two days… what she was, was nothing less than the person everyone seemed too fear, but loved.

"…"

"Ms. Maria…… answer me!" Said Priestess, sudden coldness and a demanding tone in her voice. _Answer your goddess! _She thought, which quickly dispersed from her mind.

"A-ah!" Cried out Maria. "I-I apologize, Priestess!"

"… It's ok." Said the girl, taking a bite out of some chicken. "But… I do wanna know…" She said, now looking directly at the older woman. At this, Maria remained silent. She recalled a message coming from program that only he, her brother, or Offspring (_Speaking of which, were the hell did he go?_ She wondered). She was honestly afraid of the consequences of disobeying a order from either of the latter two- but even worse from Goldman. Even though she had never seen the man face-to-face, she knew he wasn't someone to disobey.

Fortunately, she didn't have to worry about that.

"Relax- I'll tell you, oh dear sister of mine." Said a young boy's voice, entering the room. It belonged to white-eyed (not that his eyes lacked a iris or a pupil, the color was just white), nine (or at least appeared to be), he also had long white hair, and was wearing a simple white t-shirt and no shoes. Like Priestess, he had incredibly pale skin.

"A-ah! R-Ru-"

"Ghost."

"Huh?" Asked both females.

"Call me Ghost for now." Said Ghost smirking, shaking his head. "Human, get out and resume your post! D-Day is coming, and we still haven't pointed Lisa Rogan's or G's location- which I do believe is one of your duty's, right?"

"T-that's actually not part of my depa-"

"Go help find her!" Barked Ghost, as Maria then scrambled out of the room. He then turned his attention to Priestess. "Hello, sister dear!"

"S… sister?" Asked Priestess. During his brief conversation with Maria, she had taken to hiding under her covers.

"In living, and in death." Said Ghost, smiling. Hw knew how to talk to people. More importantly, he knew how to confuse, and manipulate. "We were siblings in life, it is only fair that even now, after we caught that terrible disease, we continue our obligation to one another as brother and sister!"

"W-what are you talking about!? I-I'm not dead!" Cried Priestess, tearing.

"Aww, don't cry." Said Ghost with fake sympathy, wiping away what would have been a tear from her right eye. "You don't need to worry a bit… I promise to explain everything." He said, with a fake smile as well. "Although… it may be too soon." He said, his face on level with her's.

"N-no! It's not, I take back what I said! Ah! N-no, I don't think I'm dead…. Just tell me the truth! Yeah, that's it! The truth!" She said, starting to cry again.

"Yeah, we did, to be honest." Said Ghost. "We died out some twenty something years ago though… or somewhere around that time." He said, shrugging. "Rare illness- whatcha goin' do?"

"…. Huh…?"

"Forget it." Said Ghost, now with coldness in his voice. "Stupid little girls like you probably couldn't understand this complicated stuff anyway!"

"N-no! I promise, I'll lis-"

"Forget it stupid! I'm not wasting my time with the likes of brats lik-"

_Slap!_

"_Tell me, bastard!_" Screeched the arguably bi-polar 'five' year old girl, as she then glared and grabbed Ghost by the collar. While he didn't it, Ghost just wanted to smile. _Yeah, there we go._

"Fine, fine…" Said Ghost with a sigh. "We died, and then God apparently thought we weren't meant for the next life, so we resurrected. Either that or we were special enough to be the ones to bring upon Judgement Day."

"… Huh?"

"Pandora's Box, kid- that's what we are!." Said Ghost chuckling, grabbing on to her tiny wrists, holding her as she tried worming her way free. Her pleas of letting go fell down upon deaf ears. "Sister, Priestess, you gotta listen to me! We're special, you and me. We are the Terminus- and it's not just us, five others are just like us! You're the strongest in design, chosen by Goldman years ago to lead us onwards! Yes…" Said Ghost with a evil smile on his face, scaring his younger sister more. "Our fates are special! We are to bring upon _Judgment Day!_" Laughed Ghost, letting go of his sister's wrists, as expected Priestess kept on crying and hid under the blankets.

"Common already! Just come and face destiny face to face!"

"N-no!"

Ghost sighed, and then walked over to a wall. "Then get lost…" He said, putting his hand to it. _But only for a little while, we do need you alive and well._ He thought, punching the wall with all his might, eventually breaking a hole into it.

"Get going." Said Ghost, as he noticed his younger sister was finally peeking out of her blankets. "I said get lost!" He screamed, as the younger girl finally summoned the courage to run out of the institute, into a barren wasteland with no vegetation or life.

"… Quite a speaker, I see." Said Kaizer, now in the doorway, smirking.

"Shut up." Said Ghost. "It worked out fine, didn't it?"

"I guess so." Said Kaizer, limping in.

"Don't got that mechanism in your head, Kaizer?"

"Didn't feel like putting it in this morning." He said, taking a sip out of a new cup of coffee. "So I assume Goldman has given the OK?"

"Yes." He said, staring to walk back into the corridor. "Now we wait and see just how fast it takes for a monster to be born."

"A god from the machine… a monster from mankind?"

"Eh, good enough." Said Ghost, and after that he was out of earshot.

Meanwhile, Kaizer laughed a little at his own joke. "Ah….. Goldman……. If only everyone knew…"

…

Three days had passed.

In those three days, all Priestess did was wander. And keep on wandering. She didn't felt thirsty or hungry during those few days, and she was beginning to wonder if what Ghost said was true. "Am I… dead?" She ended up asking herself out-loud many times. On the third day, the scenery finally changed. It went from being in the middle of nowhere to the remains of a city, which had been wiped away five years ago, when the dead briefly inherited the earth. Their were some people, most of them sick or starving.

"…"

No one questioned why the girl was just wandering around.

When night-time finally came, she just sat down around the outer city walls. "I should stay here…. Forever…."

She was, however, as something flew on her hand. "Huh…?" It appeared to be a praying mantis, and a rather large one at that. She didn't make any attempt to make it fly off however. "So pretty…" She said with a smile.

"PRIESTESS!"

Her name being called out loud like that was, however, enough to snap her out of her thoughts and caused her to look up to see a jeep stopping, and Maria leaving.

"… Ms. Maria?"

"Thank God your all-right!" She said, running over. "A-are you hurt in any way!?"

"N-no, I'm not…"

Maria took a sigh of relief, saw the mantis, then smiled. "Made a friend?"

"Umm…"

Maria just giggled. "Blepharopsis mendica, the Devil's Flower, Egyptian Flower, Thistle, and Arab Mantis."

"Huh?"

"It's all the names of this mantis type." She said. "It's only found here on North Africa and the Canary Islands."

"North Africa?"

"Yes- the institute we've been on used to be our main base in Egypt, before the world mainly collapsed anyway."

"… I see." _So you're Devil's Flower?_ She couldn't help but think to herself, as she looked down at her new pet.

"Common, Priestess- we need to get out of he-"

"Hold it." Said a man's voice, once again causing a attention diversion. This increased greatly as several other men came out of behind a building. "A working car, eh? Talk about luck- food's running low, I hope you understand we can trade that to other refugees that lost everything to the Dead with that car for food, correct?"

"Yes, and it's not for you to have." Glared Maria. "Priestess, let's g-"

Maria didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. She never did, and she never will, forever. All Priestess could hear after those words was a sickening _Twack!_ sound, and Maria falling down. The cause? The original man's bat colliding with her head.

"M… Maria?" She said, crawling over, while Devil's Flower stayed on her head. "Hey… common… Maria!" She said. "You… you guys…"

"Killed her? Yeah, so? Gotta do what you gotta do to make it to tomorrow!"

"Hey, the hell do we do with this girl…?"

"Hmm…"

Priestess just sat there, unsure of what to do. _… Ah…_

"This is getting pathetic…"

Offspring sat at the edge of one building, watching the sight below him. It had gotten fun for a brief second for a brief second, when Maria was killed, but then immediately just got boring again. "This is really who I have to follow?"

"Hey, kid!" Said a voice from behind Offspring. He didn't even bother to turn his head around.

"What?"

"Gimmie whatever you have on you." The man was in rags, but muscular and had a large machete. "Common kid, I'm hungry, you gotta have something worthwhile on you to have clothes that nice." He said, eyeing the bloody hospital gown.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't get it." Said Offspring with a bored tone in his voice, as he felt the machete go on his throat. "It doesn't matter human…" He said, grabbing the man's wrist with a surprising amount of strength. "I'm bored, sorry to say. And you're gonna be the cure for that."

"W…… wha-"

_No… _Thought Priestess…. _That blood… is beautiful though. _She also couldn't help but think. _Ah…. What's going on…? My head…. It feels heavy…………!_

"Any last words, girl?"

_Knowledge… the senseless carnage… I know it now! I know what I am! __**I know what I'm going to do!**_

"Yes, stupid human!" Said the now dominating Priestess. "I thank you for killing the human, that bloodshed was enough for reminding myself who I am!" She said, with a chuckle, the once innocence girl dead. "I am the one who is going to allow the Dead to once again inherit the earth! I am to invade! I am to make sure you all perish!"

"Nice little speech girl." Said one of the men. "Now die!"

"I command upon you, fight for me! Show your true form! Type: 7867- The Devil!" On command the praying mantis flew up. What was odd was what happened next- it grew bigger, larger, eventually being larger then the other man.

"What the hell!?"

"K-Kill I-" The man's words were cut off, when one of Devil Flower's pure-scythe blade arms decapitated the man.

"Die…" Said Priestess with a smile. "Die and be feasted upon by the flower of the devil." She said, as the praying mantis tore off a man's head with it's mouth. "Die, so you may serve me again."

_This is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now that I remember who I am and what I need to do… _She said, looking over near the dead body of Maria. A man was trying to fend of Devil's Flower, by swinging his bat at the giant insect's head. It dodged, then bit into his head and tore it off. His death signaled the last of the gang. _Maria… you shall live on in memory, but nothing more. You are not like I. While important, I shall not grant you life after death._ She thought, walking over to Type: 7867, and rubbing it's head. "Let's go." She said, climbing on the space between it's upper body and wings, as the giant insect began flying off.

"Well… that was interesting." Said Ghost, watching from a window. "It's all going into place, really fast. He's gonna be happy." He said, chuckling. "At last, the humans get what's coming to them.

"Hmmm……" Said Offspring, still sitting on the ledge. His hospital gown was bloodier then usual, and even an idiot could see why- the other man laid in many pieces, completely torn apart. The only part that wasn't completely destroyed was the head, a look of fear still frozen on it. "I stand corrected." Said Offspring to no one, tearing the final finger off the man's right hand- it's middle finger. "_This _is were the fun begins."

…

"Torn apart? Decapitations and slashed in half?"

"Sir yes sir." Said a man, handing some papers to the one and only Lisa Rogan. The woman hadn't changed much in the past few years. In fact, the only noticeable difference about her was her now grown out hair.

"Lisa, listen, panic is starting to break out…" Said another man by him. He was in a full body-suit, and was wearing something looking like a motorcycle-helmet. "They think… _**their **_back."

"Investigate then." said the female leader of the Second AMS. "Hopefully it's just a sick-fuck, but their's a good chance it isn't."

"Ma'm… what if it is? What if the Dead… what if their making a final return!?" Asked the man, panicking. This was enough to even make the 'unshakable' Lisa Rogan go silent. "M-M'am!?"

"Then it really sucks to be us."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

Yay, after two years, and update :3

Truth be told, I lost interest in the HOTD fandom for a while. Not to mention this story. But lately it's been starting to revive, just like the dead, and I even re-wrote chapter one and two.

And sorry about the somewhat pathetic ending for this chapter concerning the fighting. Seeing as it was just some random guys with bats in a fight they couldn't possibly win, I didn't really see a reason why to describe it. Again, sorry.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed ^^

Priestess: I can tell you Devil's Flower did.


End file.
